When the world went dark
by Linnea.E
Summary: HP/Merlin Crossover. There are prophecies that were never known, never meant to be known, but somehow Voldemort got a hold of one of them. It's driving him insane, he can't focus, he can't rest, all he wants is Emrys' death, once and for all. Au. Mentions of caracther death/ kin of caracther death
1. 1 Prologue

**Well hello :)**

**I really like Merlin/HP crossovers and think there are way to few out there, so I'll give it a shot. I think this is going to be a multichapter story, but I havent written anything yet, though I have a plot in my head :) So here are just the prophecies about them. **

**Don't own anything in this, just so you know ;)**

* * *

**Their Prophecies**

The dark headed boy

With the gold in his eyes

The age may surprise

But when the dark lord will rise

Emrys will make him fall

And then

Once again

Rise above them all

The golden haired boy

With the sword in his hand

Will make Emrys stand

Against the Dark Lords command

The Once and Future King

Will once again

Unite the land

And magic itself shall sing

The brown headed boy

With the smile on his face

The Dark Lords big disgrace

And one of Emrys aces

Magic needs Strength so here you are

Best friends

Till the world ends

You will heal Emrys from all his scars

* * *

**If you like it and want more please review :3 Viritual cookies if you know who the prophecies are about. Shouldn't be so har to guess it think :3**


	2. 2 The beginning of Voldemorts era

**Well hello again :) I actually managed to whrite the next part, yaay :)**

**And I am sorry for any error that might be in this text, both spelling and other things. It was along time since I read the Harry Potter books and when I did they were on Swedish, so I don't know all the english names for stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Why would I write this story if I owned evrything, wouldn't that be stupid?**

**Here you have your story, read and enjoy and please tel me what you think in a review :)**

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Emrys. That was what he thought. Emrys, his bane. Emrys, the greatest wizard of all time.

Stupid children stories, he had thought. Emrys and the Once and Future king. Kids stories, muggle stories. There wasn't any truth in them. He knew better, or at least, he had thought that he knew better.

It was before the prophecy. There were some things that were never to be revealed, but he had found them, and now he knew something not even Dumbledore knew. He knew of the prophecy, but it didn't help him.

No, it was quite the opposite. He couldn't focus, he couldn't rest, he couldn't even think. All he wanted was Emrys' death. It was slowly driving him insane. But he couldn't kill Emrys. No, he had tried, he had tried many times, to kill Harry Potter. But even as a baby he was too strong.

So the Dark Lord had chosen another tactic. The prophecy spoke of the Once and Future king too, and without him Emrys was bound to fail. He couldn't touch Emrys, but the Once and Future king…

He had made sure the Once and Future king was in his power. It was not for nothing he had chosen the Malfoy manor as his head quarter. Sure Narcissa and Lucius were loyal death eaters both of them, but they weren't the sharpest tools in the set and what really interested him was their son. Arthur, the Once and Future king. Or as he was called now, Draco Malfoy.

The Dark Lord had made sure that Draco was never to help Harry Potter, he thought it to be enough. He hadn't even thought of the other boy, the one the prophecy called Strength. He was the one he hadn't found any information on, he knew who the Once and Future king and Emrys were, both now and who they had been in the era of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur, Harry and Draco.

But this Strength he didn't know anything about. He didn't really think it mattered anyway. He had the Once and Future king, and Emrys was bound to fail. Strength couldn't do anything about it. When the time was right Emrys was going to fail, and he would finally get some rest, and finally rule the world like it always was meant to be. He had a plan, a brilliant plan, and nobody could stop him. Harry potter was out there somewhere, chasing after his horocruxes, trying to kill him bit by bit.

He wouldn't succeed, oh no he wouldn't. How could all think that he wouldn't know about their plan to destroy the horocruxes, did they think he was stupid? First it had angered him to a level beyond understanding, but then he had thought. For a long time he had thought. Harry Potter, Emrys, the boy who lived, was chasing after horocruxes, and he was getting desperate.

This the Dark Lord could turn to his advantage. This the Dark Lord would use and Emrys would be gone forever, once and for all. This was going to be the beginning of Voldemorts era!

Three years later:

The ally was empty in the growing dusk, as it had been for a long time. It wasn't safe to roam the streets at this time any more, it hadn't been for a while. The wind howled around the empty buildings, most of them having chattered windows and planks were nailed over the doors. It wasn't a happy sight.

A newspaper was slowly blowing across the street, being the only thing that moved in the cold dusk. A figure suddenly distinguished from the growing darkness and bent down and caught the newspaper at his feet. He was old and had to raise slowly again, his bones complaining.

The newspaper was quit old and that it still was in the ally told that nobody had been there to pick it up. It was over a month old, but it didn't matter for the old, it was still very new to him.

"_Harry Potter: Dead_" Said the cover, and then there was a picture of said dark haired boy, but on the picture he was still alive. The old turned the page and read the article:

_"It has now been confirmed that Harry Potter, the boy who lived is dead. His body was found in a forest in northern wales, it has yet to be confirmed why he was there. What exactly killed him is unknown, many speculate in that it was The-one-who-must-not-be-named who killed him. What will happen next, will said evil wizard now take over the Island of Britain, when nobody stands in the way? The Ministry assures that this is not the case and that nobody should be gripped by panic. 'The-one-who-must-not-be-named has NOT returned, and Harry Potter died of natural cause.' Said the minister of magic to the press yesterday. " _ The old stopped to read, this was all he needed to know. Harry Potter was dead, and the ministry had fallen. The darkest wizard in a long time had taken over the Island of Britain, and Albion was doomed.

Well of course it wasn't, he knew of the prophecy, of course he did. The dark lord had thought that Harry Potter was Emrys. Oh, what a fool. Had he really thought that a _child _would be all that would stand in his way to world domination?!

Was everybody stupid now or what? But, he thought, back in his days pretty many had been stupid too. Many times had he been considered stupid, and a few times he had been. But that was long time ago, and he had learned a lot since then.

No a child wouldn't stand in the way of Voldemort, but an old man in the shape of a child. That was at least what he thought. And he would be able to see his friends again, after so long time. He could feel that it wasn't long now, that he had to give this form up to receive his new. He had lived like this for so long, and now it was time.

He could hear footsteps echo in the empty ally, it was almost dark now.

"Hey, you! Show your face!" A voice said, and when the old turned around he saw that three Death Eaters had appeared in the ally, all pointing there ridiculous wands at him. One second, would be all the time he needed to kill these people, on second and a flash of gold. He didn't need a wand, he didn't even need an incantation, just that powerful he was.

The death eaters didn't know this though, and the old man thought that if they had they would probably have run off by now. Most death eaters were cowards deep inside. But as it was for now the one that had spoken came walking toward him with his wand rased.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Bring me to your precious _Voldemort_?" He spitted out the name, trying to sound as provocative as possible and he knew that it worked. If he had been able to see the death eaters eyes in that moment he would have seen anger, rage, but also awe. Who was this old man, who dared to speak of the Dark Lord in that way? But the death eaters rage took over and there was a green flash of light in the ally and an "Avada Cedavra" heard in the Ally before everything was back to silence.

The death eaters checked the body of the old man and where surprised when it started to turn into dust and they left as the dust were caught by the wind and spread through the ally, cowards as the were.

The dusk had turned into night, and the next day the sun didn't shine, the birds didn't sing and there wasn't a wave on the ocean. Some might say that it was impossible, but wizards and muggles alike could feel that the world was grieving and also they felt sad, why they didn't have a clue.

But the world turned back to its normal pace, and the people to their normal life. But each and every day there were new murders and there were fear in the people's hearts. That was the beginning of when the world went dark.

* * *

**Done, at last. Hope it pleases you and please tell me what you think. I wil try to update on weekends, but my other story comes first so we'll see :) **

**Good bye then, see you in reviews and at the next update :)**


	3. I am Freya

**So yeah...Been half an eternity since I updated this last time...sorry for that. I really don't know if I should continue on this, so please tell me what you think... **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry potter or Merlin :O**

* * *

The world was dark for nine months. Wizards and muggles alike all around the world noticed this in different ways. The birds never sang as bright as before, the fishers never got as much fish as before, there was more snow and the sun didn't shine as often as before. It was nine months of terror. Most people felt this in some kind of way. Many got depressed, and the suicide records were higher than ever. There was fear in the hearts of the people, but why they didn't know.

And how could they? Did they know that the earth was grieving? No they didn't, but grieve she did. She grieved her lost child, the one who had been there for her in such a long time. The old religion grieved, as did the new.

The muggles blamed these strange occurrences on sun storms, but many wizards thought they knew better. Harry Potter was dead, and they thought that this was why they suddenly felt down, like there wasn't a light in the world.

The battles still occurred, but without the boy who lived many gave up, and even though Voldemort hadn't won yet there wasn't many who thought that he wouldn't. There were more death eaters than ever, and more and more muggleborns disappeared or was found dead.

But nine months after the day when the world went dark, the day who was named 'The day of the quiet oceans', there was a child born, a child with the darkest of hair and the bluest of eyes. That day everything didn't feel just as hopeless as before, and a little light had returned to the world. The boy was an extraordinary baby, you couldn't walk into the room he was in without feeling this special aura, and his parents agreed that he was the most beautiful thing ever. But when they were going to name the child they could not come to a decision. His mother, a sweet girl named Vera, only nineteen years old, was determined to call the boy Merlin. She had no idea why, but she kept on stating that he looked just like a Merlin.

His father on the other hand, a handsome twenty-two year old man called Arald, was of the opinion that they couldn't name their son after an old wizard, that he would be bullied, even though he also could see that the boy was clearly a Merlin. After a while the boy's parents decided that Marvin would have to do.

Little Marvin could do the most spectacular of things, even as a little kid. Over his cradle it was often seen shiny orbs of blue light flying, and sometimes if his window was open birds would fly through it to accompany the little in the cradle. Everyone meeting the little marveled by his aura, many said that he would be something special.

When Marvin was four he could control the winds, bend water and make time slow down. By the time Marvin was four the ministry had fallen, and the entire wizard world lived in fear. Vera and Arald feared for their little sons safety, because even though both his parents were wizards his powers were extreme even at his young age. Neither Vera nor Arald had ever heard of a child who could do magic at Marvins age, usually magic was displayed at the age of eleven.

Had it been peace times they would probably sought help at the ministry, but as it was for now they feared that their child would be taken from them, trained to hate and kill and be used for his powers. It was a miracle that the ministry hadn't discovered him yet, and each day Vera and Arald was half expecting the ministry to come and knock on their door. But they never did.

When Marvin was six he caused an explosion big enough to blow away half of his school, and the family had to flee. As expected the death eaters came, because they were the nearest polices there was in the wizard world at the moment. Try to flee was probably not the smartest thing the family could've done, because it caught the death eaters attention and soon they were involved in a battle they could not win.

Arald died that day, and Vera was captured to be 'interrogated', and by that they probably meant rape and torture. Little Marvin, however, managed to escape. How none of the death eaters would ever know, and neither did they care. What could a little boy, not even seven, possibly do? He had nowhere to go, probably he would die anyway.

Marvin didn't die, because in his fear and grief over the loss of his parents he had managed to transport himself somewhere else. It made him terrified, what his magic could do. Because one second he was standing, watching his parents fight the bad guys and his father being hit by a killing curse, the next second he had closed his eyes, wanting to get out of there more than anything, and when he opened them again he was in a forest.

The forest was wild, but pleasantly so, and the sunrays was filtered through the green leaves making the forest almost glow. It calmed the little but it couldn't stop his eyes from being filled with tears. He broke down and sat on the soft moss which was laying on the ground like a carpet, softening the little's fall.

Marvin lay his arms around his knees and cried. He cried because of the loss of his mother and father, because it was he who had brought it upon them, because of his magic and because of that he was little and lost and didn't know what to do anymore.

He didn't know for how long he had cried when he heard someone call for him. He didn't listen at first, because for all that he knew it could be the death eaters again, but the more he listened the more he felt like he could trust the person. He didn't know why, but there was a strange familiarity over the voice, and somewhere deep down he felt like he could trust it.

So he stood up on unsteady legs and wiped his tears away firmly with the backside of his hand before he started to walk towards the voice. For each step he took he felt better and better, slowly his sorrow faded away and was replaced with something else. He couldn't tell what it was, and he still grieved his parents, but it felt more bearable now.

He pushed some twigs aside and suddenly stood by a lake. The feeling of familiarity increased, but it took a moment before he realized that there was someone standing on the shore. She was wet from head to toe, and if Marvin hadn't known better he would've said that she had just risen from the water. Her hair was black and long and Marvin thought that she was probably the most beautiful women he had seen in his six year old life.

His magic, the feeling of warmth bubbling inside of him, seemed to think so too, because he felt extra warm and the grief he felt for his parents were temporarily gone.

"Greetings Marvin." The woman said. "I have been waiting for you."

The woman must've seen the confusion and hesitation on Marvins little face, because she smiled warmly and said:

"You don't remember me yet, love, so I better introduce myself. I am Freya."

* * *

**Should I continue? Please tell me what you think, because I really don't know...**


End file.
